


As Soon As I Get Home

by xbeccaritax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating Derek Hale, F/M, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeccaritax/pseuds/xbeccaritax
Summary: Stiles knew that Derek could do better than him. Why Derek loved him, Stiles would never understand but he knew that he did love him. Or at least thats what he thought.





	As Soon As I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something thats been in my head for a while but I just decided to write it out. I hope you all like it!! 
> 
> Happy Reading

Stiles’ POV 

Stiles always knew that his boyfriend being famous would be difficult. He knew Omegas, and even Betas, would swarm him and fight for his affection. The affection of an Alpha. He knew this and yet his heart broke as he stared at the picture that was sent to his phone. They looked cozy standing in a far corner of a bar. The dim lighting made it hard to make anything out but it also gave a sensual almost private feel to the picture. Like they were in their own little world as their lips touched. Derek’s hand on her waist seemingly pulling her closer. He couldn’t tell her second gender but that didn’t make him feel any better. The Omega in him was dying inside. With every second he stared at the picture, the harder it became to take in a breathe. Stiles tried to put the phone down but he couldn’t stop staring. They looked beautiful together. 

Stiles knew that Derek could do better than him. Why Derek loved him, Stiles would never understand but he knew that he did love him. Or at least thats what he thought. So lost in his thoughts and struggling to breathe, Stiles barely realized his phone was ringing. He swiped his screen and wheezed out a greeting. 

“So you’ve seen the picture?” He heard Lydia ask and he let out a pitiful whine. If he was in his right mind, he would be embarrassed. But as of now, his walls were closing in on him. One hand clutching his phone and the other scratching at his neck hoping the pain would help him breathe. “STILES, BREATHE!” He heard Lydia scream into the phone. 

“I-I can’t. I-It hurts Lyds.” He let out a painful sob. “I n-need...” 

“I know Stiles. I’m sorry to do this to you but breathe Stiles!” She said in her Alpha voice. 

He whimpered but slowly breathing became a little easier. “Lydia, I don’t... I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t either but we’ll figure it out. You shouldn’t be alone. When you are feeling a little more stable, pack a bag and call me. You’ll stay with me and Jackson for awhile.” 

Stiles let out a broken sigh. He knew there would be no changing Lydia’s mind. “O-okay. I’m gonna take a n-nap. I’ll call you later. Thanks Lyds.” 

Derek’s POV 

The set was slowly emptying out when he felt a pain in his chest. It wasn’t enough to think Stiles was in danger but he was certainly distressed. Derek walked to his dressing room and dialed his mate. He got no answer. He tried for a second, third time and got the same result. Panic slowly creeped into his bones. He tried Scott, no answer. Lydia, same result. Derek felt himself losing control of his wolf. Why couldn’t he get in touch with his mate? 

As he was going to make another call, his phone started ringing. Lydia’s name popped on the screen and he answered it as quick as he could. “Lydia, what is wrong with Stiles? Why isn’t he answering his phone? I can feel hi...”

“Why the hell do you care?” Lydia snapped. Derek removed the phone from his ear to stare at it. What did he do to deserve Lydia’s anger? He asked her just that. “Don’t pretend like your cheating ass doesn’t know what you did. How dare you toy with him like that?” 

“Lydia, I-I have no idea what you are talking about. What is wrong with Stiles?” He growled out. He was starting to lose his patience. His mate was hurt and she wouldn’t tell him why. 

“Just worry about the bitch you were with last night.” 

“Last night... Lydia I wasn’t with anyone last night.” His phone beeped with an incoming message. He opened it up to see a picture of him and a woman. More specifically the Beta that walked up to him at the bar he and his co-stars went to the night before. 

“So then who the fuck is that in the picture?” 

“I don’t know. Erica dragged me, Boyd, and Isaac to a bar after our shoot on Friday. She came up to us. She was flirting with me but I told her I was mated. She said she knew and tried to kiss me. Erica nearly ripped her face off and the woman just walked away smiling. I-I have to talk to him Lydia.” 

Lydia was quiet for a long time as if she was assessing his story. She sighed. “He’s not going to answer the phone. Last time I spoke to him, he said he was going to sleep and then he was coming over to stay for a while.” 

Derek didn’t give Lydia a response he just ended the call. His mate was leaving him, over this misunderstanding. He had to talk to him, to make it right. Derek grabbed his car keys and left. He needed to get to his husband. As soon as he gets home, he’s going to make it up to him. 

***

The four hour drive stretched so long, Derek thought it would never be over. His claws threatened to poke out of his nail beds as he gripped the steering wheel. The sunset was beautiful and peaceful which greatly contrasted to Derek’s inner turmoil. What would he do if his mate didn’t believe him? Wanted to leave him? His wolf whined pitifully at that. 

Once he finally did make it to his house, it was empty. The wolf knew that before he even entered. Derek was holding out hope that he was still there. But it failed. Stiles was gone as well as most of his clothes and his pillow. The Alpha’s heart squeezed and his breathing became shallow. The wolf growl at the fact that he made his mate feel like he had to leave. Derek had to fix this. 

He hopped into the Camaro and sped off to Lydia’s. He drove on autopilot while he thought of what he would say, how he would get his mate back. He got there and his nerves we’re shot. And for the first time in a long time, he was scared. 

Before he could knock on the door, Jackson ripped it open. His wolf eyes flashed their bright blue. “What do you want?”

“Let me in.” Derek said gruffly he didn’t have time for this. He needed his mate. He could feel his wolf going crazy. The mate bond between them still strong but slowly weakening with all of Stiles’ doubts. Derek knew his mate had insecurities but he tried all that he could to show his mate he loved him. Constantly telling Stiles that he was beautiful and smart and that the Alpha was lucky to have an Omega as amazing as Stiles. He couldn’t leave Stiles hurt and let him be dragged back into the dark hole that he was once in. “Jackson, I need to talk to him.”

The beta went to say something else when Lydia came to the door and put a hand on his arm. “Its okay babe. Let him in. I’ll explain later.” Jackson moved to the side and opened the door wide so Derek could step in. “He’s upstairs in the guest room.” 

Derek took the stairs two at a time to get to Stiles. He opened the door to see Stiles laying on the bed in the fetal position back towards the door. The room smelled of salty tears and Derek’s heart broke even more. He did this. He cause his make to feel this way. He closed the door behind him and rounded the bed to face Stiles. Squatting down so he could be closer, he brushed his hand over Stiles hair. It cause the young man to jump up into a sitting position. “What... what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to still be filming? How did you know I was here?”

Derek could tell that there was another question he wanted to ask but he didn’t. “I couldn’t let you think I was cheating on you.”

“How...?”

“I felt that something was wrong and then Lydia called me to curse me out. I just had to come and talk to you.” Derek paused before grabbing Stiles hand and placing it over his heart. “I am not cheating on you. I have never even thought about it. The woman came up to me after Erica, Boyd and Isaac dragged me to the bar. She was flirting with me. I told her I was mated and thought that would stop her but it didn’t. She said she already knew and kissed me anyway. I pushed her off immediately. I swear baby, I don’t want anyone else. I love you. I’m happy to be with you. Mieczysław Stilinski-Hale I can’t imagine my life without you. Please believe me.” 

Stiles stared at him for a long time. Derek felt his wolf scratching at his chest impatiently waiting for his mate to respond. 

“Okay.” Stiles whispered. “I-I believe you.” 

Derek didn’t think. He surged forward bringing their lips together laying Stiles on his back. The kiss was fierce. A teeth clashing, lip biting, fiery kiss that left no room for breathing. When they broke for air, Derek stared into his mates honey colored eyes. The whites of his eyes tinted red from crying. “I’m sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Show you how much I love you, need you. I could never, ever want someone as much as I want you, my husband, my mate.” Derek kissed Stiles neck grazing his teeth along the vein in his neck, over his mating mark. Stiles whimpered and rolled his head to give the Alpha more access. “I never want you to feel like that again. I’m yours always and you’re mine.” Derek sucked a bruise into his skin. 

“P-please alpha show me. I-I need.. I need you.”

“I know baby. I’m here.” They kissed again but this time it was slower, gentle. Derek poured every ounce of love he had into the kiss. He wanted his mate to feel his love. Feel that he was telling the truth. Derek could never, would never, love anyone else. 

Derek broke the kiss and Stiles whined high in his throat. “Shh baby, I’ve got you.” He unsnapped the buttons of the Omega’s pants and pulled them down his silky legs. The smell of arousal and Stiles’ slick filling the room and clouding the Alpha’s thoughts. The older man threw the pants and underwear across the room and continued on stripping his mate as well as himself. When they were both naked, the Alpha peppered kisses over his mates’ skin. Sucking and biting, leaving little red marks as he went. Derek licked a stripe up the achingly hard cock in front of him before swallowing Stiles entirely. A wanton sound of pleasure emanated from him. Derek moved a hand to cup Stiles’ balls as he swirled his tongue around Stiles’ head before moving back down his shaft. He chuckled as Stiles tried to stop himself from bucking up into his mouth. 

Derek lowered his hand to his mates puckered rim and circled it with his two fingers before slowly breeching until his knuckle was fully inside. His mate was so slick and wet and ready for him. But Derek did not want to rush. He wanted to savor this moment, the sounds he’s pulling from his Omega. He slid his finger in and out a few more times before adding another finger. Stiles’ body sucked them both in with ease and the Alpha let out a choked off moan on his mates cock. It never ceased to amaze him how easily his mate’s body opens up for him. Derek continued opening him up. Spreading his fingers wide and searching for his mates sweet spot. He knows he’s reached it when Stiles’ body arches up off the bed involuntarily bucking up into his mouth. 

“Der, please I can’t, I need. I need you.” 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pulled off with a pop. He wiped the slick that was currently dripping down his hand on to his dick to add some extra lubrication. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly, causing Stiles to groan and curse at the delicious burn as Derek filled him. When Derek was fully seated he paused for a moment to allow Stiles to adjust to his size, waiting for the younger man to signal he was ready. He started to move again when Stiles started to wiggle beneath him. His movements were slow but precise. His body pressed so close there was no space between them trapping Stiles cock between their stomachs. Adding delicious friction that had Stiles moaning wantonly. Stiles’ hand threaded through Derek’s hair lightly pulling at his locks. 

Derek let all his love loose into his kiss and hoped that Stiles could feel it. Tears pooled in his mates’ eyes and Derek knew that he felt it. Felt his love, his devotion. Every moan, sigh, whimper, spurring the Alpha on so his mate can reach completion. His own knot filling at the base of his cock. He knew his mate was close so he picked up the speed hitting that sweet spot inside him head on until his mate was rigid beneath him, spilling out all over their stomachs. 

Derek came soon after not being able to hold on after his mate’s hole squeezed tightly around him, his knot firmly locked in place. He kissed Stiles’ mate’s mark. “I’m gonna flip us around so you’ll be more comfortable.” Stiles hummed his agreement, still too blissed out to fully answer. Derek carefully flipped them so he was on his back and Stiles was on top. Both groaning at the tug of the Alpha’s not. Stiles chased the feeling grinding down on his Alpha making the knot hit his prostate. His cock filling up at the sensation. 

“Mmm Stiles your gonna kill me.” Derek moaned out. 

“I-I want... I need,” Stiles sat up pushing his hips down. “Ngghh, A-alpha.” He moaned out. 

“It okay baby take what you need.” Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips to steady him. Bucking up as Stiles came down, meeting his thrusts. “Fuck, Stiles. You’re so good for me.” He slides his hand up his mates side until his fingers touch his right nipple. He gives it a squeeze, pinch, flick until they pebble up under his touch causing Stiles’ motion to stutter. 

“Der, I-I can’t. I need you.” Derek knew Stiles was close to his second orgasm and grabbed his cock to help him along. Between Derek stroking Stiles cock and pinching his nipple, Stiles comes hard. Whiting out as his body releases all over his Alpha’s chest. Derek catches Stiles as he falls forward onto his chest. 

“My Omega, my mate. I love you always.” 

“I love you too Alpha.” Stiles murmurs as his breathing slowly evens out and he’s asleep. 

Derek struggled to pull the blanket over them but he manages it and covers him and his sleeping mate. He knows Lydia will be angry at the smell of sex now emanating from the room into the rest of her house. But he cannot bring himself to care. He has his mate and that’s all the matters to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The sex scene was probably horrible but thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments below. Kudos are a plus!!


End file.
